Radio communication repeaters are used to amplify the signal to increase the range of a transmitter. The use of repeaters for broadcast signals is known. A receive antenna directed at a transmitter receives the signal which is amplified and then transmitted via another antenna the radiation of which does not cover the receive antenna. In some cases the broadcast signal comes from a satellite and is translated to another frequency band in order to be broadcast in a more restricted frequency band.
For indoor communications, the use of frequency bands situated at around 2.4 GHz and at around 5 GHz and intended for wireless domestic networks is known. However, these radio frequencies do not propagate easily, even not at all, through walls and ceilings. Such systems struggle to cover large houses which have several floors and a large number of internal walls.
One idea is to use one or more repeaters to overcome the propagation problems associated with the indoor environment and with the frequencies used. However, domestic networks are bidirectional networks which must make provision to repeat signals from various positions in multiple directions. Furthermore, these signals are strongly reflected by obstacles, creating interference with the transmitted signals.
Presently, there is no repeater designed for indoor transmissions and adapted to overcome echoes.